L'amour vient il en combattant ?
by eric clutter
Summary: Voici une histoire entre un tuteur et son élève. Dino et Hibari. Le romantisme contre le froid polaire.
1. L'amour vient il en combattant ?

**Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira. **

_L'amour vient-il en combattant ?_

Ils finissaient toujours par se battre, c'était normal, ils étaient ici pour ça.

Hibari n'attendait rien d'autre de lui et Dino en était bien conscient.

A chaque fois qu'il retrouvait son élève, il essayait de lui parler de la bague Vongola ou de la famille.

Il espérait que les choses finiraient par évoluer et pas seulement concernant les Vongolas. Il souhaitait une relation plus approfondie avec son cher élève.

Un espoir bien trop grand pour la personne si fière qu'était Hibari Kyoya.

Oui, le Gardien des Nuages dont la justice était de défendre la ville Namimori au péril de sa vie.

Un nuage distant qui protègeait la famille de son côté.

Dino aimait cet homme à la personnalité si froide, si combative. Chacun des combats qu'il menait avec son élève l'extasiait autant que lors d'un rapport sexuel.

« Je me fiche des Vongolas ou de tes sentiments. Et que tu m'en reparle encore dix ans plus tard ne changera rien. Je vais te battre à mort. »

Peu importe comment il s'y prenait, toutes ces tentatives se soldaient par un échec.

« Kyoya ! J'aimerais que tu me succèdes le jour où je devrais quitter ma famille. »

Le brun lui tourna le dos tout en faisant mine de ne pas l'écouter.

« Kyoya, je t'aime ! Je veux rester avec toi pour toujours je ferais ce que tu voudras pour ne pas te déplaire ! Je te combattrais éternellement si c'est que tu veux ! Accepte au moins de sortir avec moi ! J'irais où tu voudras ! Je t'en prie ! »

Malheureusement pour le blond, le japonais était déjà parti, le laissant seul avec son chagrin. Il ne pouvait plus supporter le rejet de son élève.

Kyoya subira la vengeance du chef des Cavallone. Hibari pourrait le tuer après il s'en moquait ! Il le fera sien même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il devrait faire dans sa vie.


	2. L'amour est il sincère ?

**Les personnages appartiennent à Amano Akira. Voici le chapitre 2 de l'histoire entre Dino et Kyoya. **

_L'amour est-il sincère ?_

« Pff, voilà le Cheval Ailé qui arrive. »

Dino revenait tous les jours pour s'entraîner avec lui.

S'entraîner semblait un grand mot car Hibari voulait seulement le mordre à mort.

Cet homme était un ami du bébé (Reborn), donc il devait être fort.

Ce fut le cas, le brun ne put que reconnaître que sa force, ce n'était pas un chef mafieux pour rien.

Le blond s'était désigné comme étant son tuteur, tant qu'il pouvait combattre un homme fort cela lui importait peu.

Le boss des Cavallones lui avait fait une déclaration quelques mois après leur rencontre.

Kyoya l'avait envoyé promener pourtant le Cheval Ailé n'avait jamais baissé les bras. Chaque jour, il revenait pour l'entraînement quotidien et essayait de le séduire par n'importe quel moyen ou tentait de lui parler des Vongolas sans jamais trop insister ( s'il ne voulait pas mourir ).

Plus le temps passait, plus son amour grandissait et ces derniers jours, le Cavallone paraissait plus excité que d'habitude. Ses yeux le trahissaient. On y voyait parfaitement la passion immense qui grandissait au fur et à mesure des combats. Le chef du comité de discipline ne supportait plus l'intensité des sentiments qui se dégageait de son tuteur. Même son cœur si froid d'habitude commençait doucement à se réchauffer à ses côtés.

Malgré ça, il restait le chef du comité de discipline du lycée Namimori, il ne pouvait aimer un homme qui s'effondrait juste après avoir été rejeté ( même si c'était la vingtième fois que ça arrivait). Le japonais n'avait jamais aimé personne, et si c'était le cas, homme ou femme, cette personne devait être reconnu comme son égal ( par Hibari, évidemment ! ).

Quand Dino entra, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son tuteur lui réservait comme châtiment.

« Alors, Kyoya on commence ?

- Je vais te mordre à mort ! »

Les heures passèrent. Les coups pleuvaient, le sang coulait et la fatigue commençait à se faire ressentir. Les deux hommes haletaient à cause de l'intensité du combat mené.

Ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, Dino plaça rapidement un coup de fouet qu'Hibari évita mais le fouet passe derrière une échelle pour attraper Hibari mais il se retournât pour l'esquiver.

Juste après avoir esquivé, le chef du comité de discipline dit :

« Tu croyais m'avoir deux fois avec la mêm... »

Le chef des Cavallones s'était presque instantanément rapproché de son élève et lui avait solidement attaché les bras avec son long fouet tout en usant de toute sa force pour les maintenir immobiles. Il se trouvait maintenant l'un derrière l'autre. Dino derrière Kyoya, lui maintenant les poignets et le ténébreux subissait la situation avec une incompréhension totale.

« Alors Kyoya, quel effet cela te fait d'être la proie maintenant ? Tu apprécies ? Je savais bien que tu esquiverais mais tu me sous-estime beaucoup trop. Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire !

- Sale herbivore ! Je vais te massacrer ! Libère-moi tout de suite ! »

Hibari avait beau se débattre, cela n'y changeait rien. Il faisait face à un chef de famille de 22 ans entraîné pour le combat depuis son enfance. Il avait beau se débattre avec toute sa force, Dino en avait plus dans les bras que lui.

« Je ne supporte plus ton impassibilité. Je te veux Kyoya ! Que tu me tue après, je m'en fiche !

- Si je devais aimer quelqu'un, je devrais d'abord le reconnaître comme étant mon égal. Dans ton cas, tu ne pourras jamais me satisfaire ! »

D'une voix pleine de tendresse, le blond lui répondit :

« Kyoya, je t'aime. » Le boss des Cavallones tourna la tête de son élève et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Hmmm... » Le Gardien des Nuages essayait de résister mais il appréciait sans le reconnaître même si c'était son premier baiser et avec un homme. Sa bouche s'ouvrit malgré lui et Dino en profita pour mélanger leurs langues.

« Kyoya... Kyoya... Kyoya... Mon amour... Je t'aime tellement. Ta personnalité est peu commune, tu es si fort, pas seulement en force pure mais en force du cœur. Tu ne veux t'attacher à personne et personne ne s'attache à toi. C'est de cet homme dont je suis tombé amoureux ! C'est avec toi que je veux rester jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ! »

Le Cheval Ailé toucha le visage de son bien-aimé avec délicatesse. Il le voulait depuis si longtemps...

Il déboutonna son pantalon et glissa ses doigts dans le bas du dos de son cher élève. Hibari les sentit s'enfoncer profondément en lui. Cette sensation étrange fit frissonner son corps. Ils rentraient et ressortaient prestement de ses fesses. Plusieurs fois, l'italien s'interrompit pour introduire quelques doigts dans la bouche de son amant. Après les avoir bien humectés, il reprenait ensuite ses gestes sans s'arrêter... jusqu'à un certain moment où il en voulut plus. Le bas de son pantalon montait dangereusement et il avait du mal à se contrôler pour ne pas le violer sur-le-champ.

Il mit sa main sur le membre de son élève qui était brûlant, une chaleur si douce au toucher. Il fit des mouvements de va-et-vient avec le membre durci de son cher amant.

« Ahh...ahhh... » Le chef du comité de discipline commençait à perdre l'esprit en se laissant aller à l'ivresse du plaisir que lui procurait son tuteur.

Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder en face. Ses yeux... On ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard pareil. Il était plein de charme, de beauté et ses yeux étaient languis d'amour. Le ténébreux ne comprenait pas les sentiments de son tuteur. Pour lui, l'amour était réservé aux faibles. Seulement, Dino était différent des autres herbivores.

« Kyoya... »

_* Ne m'appelle plus comme ça. *_

« Kyoya... Je t'aime... mon élève bien-aimé. »

_* N'utilise pas cette voix. C'est...trop. Aah ! *_

Le brun gémit doucement en se libérant dans la main de son tuteur.

Le blond lâcha le japonais, qui tomba par terre à genoux, les marques du fouet imprégnant ses poignets.

« Désolé... Excuse-moi... Tu n'aimeras jamais un homme, je le sais bien. Frappe-moi si tu veux. Frappe-moi autant que tu voudras. »

Schpam ! Le chef du comité de discipline avait mit un bon coup de tonfa dans la figure de son tuteur qui s'étala plusieurs mètres plus loin.

« TOI ! Sais-tu au moins ce que tu as fait ! Jamais personne n'avait osé s'en prendre à moi comme ça !

- … »

Dino resta sans voix et baissa la tête. Il ne pouvait plus regarder son élève dans les yeux.

Le gardien des Nuages n'en pouvait plus. Il avait tellement chaud.

Il le voulait, cet herbivore qui avait profité de lui, même s'il n'avait pas détesté. Son caractère était si fort. Prêt à tout pour l'obtenir en usant sa force et sa prestance. Tout cela l'excitait, il sentait son érection qui grandissait de plus en plus.

Il n'avait jamais ressenti de telles émotions et il n'imaginait pas qu'un homme pouvait lui faire autant d'effet. C'était trop pour lui ! Pour la première fois, il laissa libre cours à ses émotions.

« Écoute attentivement, je ne le répèterais pas deux fois ! Je ne suis pas gay. Je n'aime aucun autre garçon que toi. En fait, je ne me suis jamais senti attiré par quelqu'un, garçon ou fille. À part toi, bien sûr. "

Il embrassa Dino en se laissant complètement aller à la chaleur qui l'habitait depuis un moment. Le Cavallone fut étonnamment surpris par cette déclaration mais il se sentit soudain fier d'avoir réussi à voler ce cœur qui lui semblait inaccessible. De plus, il était content d'être le seul à jamais à compter pour le brun. Il répondit au baiser et prit le japonais dans ses bras et ils se retrouvèrent l'un sur l'autre par terre. Kyoya sur le dos et son tuteur au-dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté de son élève.

Le Cheval Ailé enleva la chemise et le t-shirt du Gardien des Nuages. Il toucha le doux visage de son élève et il descendit vers son torse. Il caressa ses muscles, ses tétons et il commença à les lécher, à les suçer. Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori émit quelques gémissements de plaisir. Il embrassa Dino et déboutonna à son tour son pantalon pour prendre son sexe durcit par l'excitation.

" Kyoya, ne te force pas.

- Ferme-là, je ne serai pas le seul à être soumis !" Il fit quelques mouvements avec le membre de son bien-aimé tuteur.

" Hmmm...mmmm... Kyoya...je t'aime, je t'aime ". Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son élève plusieurs fois et les attrapa d'un coup pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Le gardien des Nuages continua de faire bouger le sexe de son tuteur et finit par s'arrêter. Il s'agenouilla et se mit à le lécher puis, il l'introduit dans sa bouche pour bien le suçer correctement. Il passa sa langue sur son membre, le suçait ou le fit bouger avec ses mains. Il continua ses gestes pendant plusieurs minutes.

« K..Kyoy... a... Je vais...Mmmm... »

Dino se libéra sur la main de son élève qui se trouvait encore sur son membre. Le ténébreux avala le sperme jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

« Délicieux ! Et si on passait à autre chose ? »

Le Cheval Ailé comprit parfaitement l'allusion et enleva sa veste, son maillot et son pantalon. Hibari enleva également son pantalon. Ils se trouvèrent tous les deux nus, Dino s'était assis sur le sol. Le Gardien des Nuages s'approcha de lui. Il se posa délicatement sur l'érection de son partenaire jusqu'à la sentir entièrement en lui. Il commença à monter et descendre le long de son sexe.

« C'est...si bon. Tu es extra Kyoya. C'est incroyable ! »

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori prit l'italien dans ses bras et mit sa tête contre son épaule. Il continuait de gémir sans pouvoir s'arrêter. C'était tellement bon ! Les quelques mots que Dino avait prononcés le faisait rougir et il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit comme ça.

Le boss des Cavallones avait comprit le manège du ténébreux. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour le comprendre. Il prit son élève par le menton et le tourna en face de lui.

« Kyoya, je veux voir ton visage ! Ne cache pas une expression aussi mignonne. Je serais le seul à la voir. »

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori esquissa un sourire et caressa la joue de son partenaire.

« Tu as du cran pour me parler comme ça ! Dans ton intérêt, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne me mentes pas, sinon, je te mordrais à mort ! »

Dino se mit à rire quelques instants face à ses paroles. Puis, ils s'embrassèrent tous les deux amoureusement. Son cœur palpitait, son élève s'offrait enfin à lui. Il en avait rêvé des nuits entières et même pendant les journées. Il lui appartenait, désormais il n'y avait plus aucunes barrières entre eux.

Le Cavallone tourna son amant pour qu'il soit devant lui. Il prit son sexe d'une main et caressa son corps avec l'autre, en continuant ses mouvements de pénétration.

« Ahh..ahhhh... » Les deux amants se laissèrent à cette passion, cet amour qui les habitait. Ils se firent l'amour comme le ferait deux personnes qui s'aimaient à la folie jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent l'extase ensemble. Après avoir couché ensemble, le Gardien des Nuages resta un moment dans les bras de l'italien mais ils s'étaient déjà rhabillés.

« Es-tu toujours aussi doué ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais jamais couché avec personne. Les femmes que mes hommes me présentaient ne m'intéressait pas. J'ai n'ai jamais été plus loin qu'un simple rendez-vous.

- Ah bon ? » Le japonais embrassa son tuteur une dernière fois avant de partir.

« Kyoya, je suis encore ton tuteur. Alors, je reviendrais demain pour qu'on s'entraîne.

- Comme tu veux. Alors...à demain... Dino. » Et il s'en alla en refermant la porte du toit du collège de Namimori.

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux. C'était la première fois que Kyoya l'appelait par son prénom. La sensation de son nom sur ses lèvres, c'était le comble de la providence.

Il retournera le voir. Oui, aujourd'hui...demain...dans un an... dans dix ans. Il ne le quittera jamais. Et peut-être un jour, il lui succèdera en tant que boss des Cavallones. Sa famille avait besoin de gens comme lui. Puissant, de nature froide, certes, mais qui savait faire preuve de discernement dans toutes les situations et qui était doté d'un charisme et d'une stature plus imposante que la sienne. Ses hommes le respecteront à sa juste valeur.

La destinée des Cavallones lui paraissait assuré maintenant. Désormais, il pouvait penser à son propre destin. Sa vie future avec le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya...

Son élève... son amant... son amour...

Leur histoire venait de commencer.

**Voilà pour l'histoire entre Kyoya et son cher tuteur Dino. **


End file.
